


Dinner Dates

by badassluthor



Series: #DansenFicWeek [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week, F/F, a bit of a ramble but take a chance on me gays, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: “Shut up” Kelly mumbles, tucking her hair behind her ear as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.“Make me” Alex declares, another chuckle escaping her lips as Kelly rolled her eyes.-#DansenFicWeek day one - Daytime date! OR the fic where they shamelessly flirt in a restaurant





	Dinner Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to join in with this tag & I haven’t written anything decent in a while so please go easy on me!

Alex glanced at her watch as she took a sip of water, looking around the little restaurant, watching everyone as she waited for her girlfriend to arrive. Her girlfriend. Alex still couldn’t quite believe that she’d managed to catch the attention of the newest Olsen in town.

Kelly was like a breath of fresh air, breezing into Alex’s chaotic life and being the one to bring a renewed sense of calm to the otherwise hectic schedule the DEO agent kept. Kelly was the one who insisted on this date today, stating that Alex should take a break from work more often when she found out that Alex normally just stayed in and worked through her lunch break. 

“Alex, that’s outrageous!” Kelly had exclaimed, gently brushing her hand against the Danvers’ pale skin, and any excuse that had bubbled up in Alex’s throat died on her tongue when she had looked up and made eye contact with the therapist, her chocolate brown eyes full of soft concern. “We should go out for lunch so you get a break!” Kelly had then suggested, and Alex was so overwhelmed with the concern that she had exhibited even for something so small as this, felt so filled with love for the other girl that she was certain she might burst, and responded to the suggestion without words, instead giving her a slight nod and then pressing her lips against the other woman’s.

Alex was startled from her daydream as Kelly swiftly dropped into the seat opposite, dropping her bag beside her and flashing Alex the brightest smile. Alex immediately smiled back, her cheeks flushing a light pink as she looked at the woman opposite. 

“Hey stranger” Kelly breathed softly, the space between them becoming electric within seconds, like it always did, the chemistry of the two rolling off them in waves. 

“Hey you” Alex replied, gently sliding a menu over to the other woman, who smiled gratefully and began to browse through the pages. 

Alex watched her as her eyes skimmed over the menu, her slender fingers gently flipping the pages, the way Kelly’s chest rose and fell softly, the necklace Alex gave her sitting in the hollow of her throat, shining brightly. Alex’s eyes travelled over the sharp collarbones making an appearance due to the off the shoulder shirt she was wearing, and Kelly’s hair slipped forward over her shoulder, the light from the window to their right illuminating her profile even more, making her look like a goddess. 

Kelly glanced up, catching Alex watching her softly and cleared her throat, nodding towards the woman opposite.

“You alright over there?” She asked, a hint of concern sliding into her tone. Alex seemed a bit distracted, and Kelly’s inner therapist was itching to know why. Alex smiled and then bit her lip, and Kelly herself got distracted as she watched her girlfriend’s teeth sink into her lip. Kelly blinked a few times and ducked her head, blushing slightly as she heard Alex chuckle from across the table.

“See something you like?” Alex teases, leaning back in her chair and watching as Kelly’s cheeks turned redder at being caught out. 

“Shut up” Kelly mumbles, tucking her hair behind her ear as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

“Make me” Alex declares, another chuckle escaping her lips as Kelly rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah right, what’s up?” Kelly asked again.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have got you as my girlfriend” Alex mused, observing the way Kelly yet again blushed, and the way a gentle smile creeped onto her face. 

“You’re soft”, the therapist states before knocking her knee into Alex’s under the table. “What are you having, my treat.” She nodded towards the menu as Alex’s stomach grumbled loudly, disrupting the moment they were having. 

“I’ll have the carbonara”, Alex replies as she slides out of her seat. Kelly looks up, her eyebrows knitting together in a confused look. “Bathroom break.” The agent explains, quickly pressing a kiss to Kelly’s head before she navigates towards the bathrooms.

-

By the time Alex came back, Kelly had already placed their order, sipping from a glass of orange juice & visibly brightening as she watched Alex stride towards their table and collapse her long frame back into the chair opposite. 

“Did you mean what you said before?” Kelly asks quietly, almost so quiet that the older Danvers wouldn’t have heard it otherwise, and Alex leans over to the table and gently takes her hand, brushing her fingers over Kelly’s knuckles.

“Of course, I meant every word” Alex says earnestly, and chocolate brown eyes meet hers, unshed tears floating in Kelly’s eyes. 

“Okay” Kelly replied breathlessly, watching as Alex traced small circles around her knuckles. 

“You okay?” Alex murmurs, not wanting to disrupt the quietness that seemed to have settled around the couple. Kelly nods, bringing her other hand up to her eyes and attempting to discreetly brush away a stray tear. 

“Yeah.. just got overwhelmed with how soft you are for a hot minute”, Kelly explains in a shaky laugh. Alex shook her head lightly & pulled Kelly’s hand towards her and kissed it gently. 

“Always soft for you baby.” The DEO agent smiles.

Kelly smirks back and opens her mouth to reply. “That’s not what you were saying last ni-”

“I’ve got the carbonara and the pesto?” The waiter interrupts, appearing at the side of their table with two plates, and both women flush bright red, laughing as they pull their hands back. 

“Brilliant thank you” Alex says, as the waiter sets the plates down. They both wait until the waiter disappears, looking at each other softly over the plates of steaming food. Alex raises her glass of water and Kelly copies suit, clinking them together above the food, smiling softly at each other.

“To lunch dates and being soft” Alex toasts, sipping from her glass.

“And not being soft in bed” Kelly quips, before winking at her girlfriend and starting to place pasta onto her fork. 

“You’re insufferable” Alex jokes, spinning the pasta onto her spoon. 

“Sure thing” Kelly laughs, and Alex can’t remember a time when she felt more free, than right now, joking about her sex life in a restaurant during her lunch break.

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comments are much appreciated! find me on Twitter & Tumblr @badassluthor


End file.
